Sports games such as basketball, baseball, football, and archery are popular, but can require a lot of space to play an actual game. When the requisite space is not available, a smaller scale game, such as a mechanical arcade game, may be used that requires less space and may be played with fewer people. Mechanical arcade games differ from electric games or video games in that a mechanical arcade game provides a target for a player to physically throw or shoot a projectile toward, such as a basketball goal or an archery target. Mechanical arcade games may be set up for entertainment indoors such as in a garage, basement, or in a game room.
In some instances, the game is able to be taken apart for storage when the game is not in use and then reassembled when needed. However, this process can be complicated and time consuming, as the game may include several different pieces that have to be disassembled.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.